old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambassador
Ambassador "To fight for one’s lands is a privilege. To speak for one’s lands is an honor." Advanced/Special Career (RotIQ) Granted the right to speak on behalf of their sovereign, ambassadors can wield much power in the various national and provincial capitals of the Old World. In Kislev, ambassadors work tirelessly from their well-guarded embassies, keen to do whatever is necessary to catch the Ice Queen’s eye. While some ambassadors are chosen for their exquisite tastes and ability to spoil rivals and allies alike with carefully chosen words and gifts, others may be selected for their sharp minds, understanding of intelligence networks, or undeniable charisma. Whatever their individual strengths, all ambassadors are of noble birth, for the Tzarina would never deign to meet a foreign peasant. Special Requirements You must be of noble birth (i.e. complete the Noble Career) and be appointed by a government. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Genealogy/Heraldry or History) (Int), Blather (Fel) or Charm (Fel), Command (Fel), Common Knowledge (any two) (Int), Gossip (Fel), Haggle (Fel), Perception (Int), Performer (Actor) (Fel), Read/Write (Int), Ride (Ag), Speak Language (any three) (Int) Talents: Dealmaker or Schemer, Etiquette, Linguistics or Suave, Master Orator or Savvy, Public Speaking Trappings: Ambassadors are representatives of their governments, empowered to deal on behalf of their lands.As such, they must look the part. Ambassadors must have several sets of superior noble’s garb, and many also have valuable jewellery to enhance their ensemble. An ambassador should keep a contingent of guards (no fewer than six). Finally, ambassadors are often quite wealthy and must have coin, jewellery, art objects, property, and so on worth no less than 1,000 gc. Career Entries Captain, High Priest, Ice Witch, Noble Lord, Wizard Lord Career Exits Captain, Merchant, Noble Lord, Politician A Defensible Home Away Any ambassador will say, in their own native tongues, “Putting your life in the hands of foreigners with whom you deal puts your head in the axe-man’s basket.” Thus, any building designated as an embassy must be entirely secure for those dignitaries living in it. No matter where in the Old World it lies, there are a number of factors that go into designating a building an “embassy:” * It is one of the highest-quality buildings in its settlement. * It is secure, with guards at every visible egress and an external defence (such as a curtain wall or portcullis). * There is more than one entry/exit, though only the primary needs to be undisguised. * There are at least eight embassy guards for each ambassador, beyond his personal guards. * It is large enough to comfortably accomodate several ambassadors and their retinues without needing to overcrowd them. * The kitchens and servants quarters are routinely examined, and cooking is done under the watchful eye of guards, to discourage any attempts at poisoning. Hedeon Dyakanov Born during the great blizzards of 2468 at the Dyakanov estate on the River Urskoy, Hedeon’s ice-silver eyes deemed him “Ulric-marked” from birth. In time, his tongue proved equally silver as he charmed many far beyond the means of his nigh-insolvent noble house. Brought to the Kislevite court at a young age, Hedeon fled after incurring the vengeful jealousy of certain noble courtiers. His time in exile in the Bretonnian courts and the southern Empire taught him a greater command of politics, both provincial and personal. It also helped him build an unmatched personal network of contacts and allies among many countries. Since the Ice Queen’s rise, Lord Dyakanov has served the Tzarina faithfully and earned his ambassadorial title. He has spoken her will among the courts of Bretonnia, Estalia, and the Empire and she has rewarded his family with riches for his service. As one of her covert foreign spymasters, he receives intelligence from many sources within Reikland and Wissenland. Hedeon has also used his position to wreak secret vengeance upon the families who forced his exile decades ago. Now, if any dare speak against him, they do so quietly, for his retribution has a leagues-long reach.